Beyblade Wiki:Requests for Chat Mod rights/Archive 3
Flash1234 I think I have been here for a quite a time and I am on everyday (Unless I'm blocked/banned) Also I'm on chat most of the time. I think I'm chat mod material. Thank You! Flash1234 18:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Flash, only 379 of your total 608 edits are mainspace. Also, you've just been un-blocked, I don't think its really right for you to get a serious modship right after that. Flash, you're gonna have to edit more and wait. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Flash, but I don't think you're "chat mod material" yet. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- TyphlosionMaster1 I've been here for almost a year now, and, I've got a pretty good amount of edits and I am in chat very much. Approve Typh, you got over 1,000 mainspace edits and you have 2,000 overall; very nice. I think you're a really mature and good user who deserves it who also, is on chat very often. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove 'Final Result: Approved' Typh, you've got the skills and works to become a great Chat Moderator; also I really apologize for taking too long. Hope I didn't let you down, Typh. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blade0886 It's a year minus a month i've been there, and i'm very much on chat.I would like to help resolve problems.Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! (talk) 14:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Blade, I already disapproved you in your last entry. Your mainspace edits are about 100/300 and I don't see you on chat as often. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Blade, you really have to work on those things. Also, just because you got disapproved; doesn't mean you can enter yourself again, right away. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Renardy Okay, I am asking to become a ChatMod on this Wiki. I think I have the right criteria, I have about 1000 edits right now (as seen on the image to the right). I am usually always on chat, and friendly to users. I think I could make a great addition, you can even check out my Edit count and edit counts on all Wikias I edit. My mainspace edit percent is nearly 85% as well. I have been here for about 11 months, almost a whole year. If you deny this, that is okay, I will then ask when I am ready or not. Thanks, I hope to hear an answer. It's Cupcakes 19:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Approve Well Ren, let's see. You do have many edits and you were here for about a year, kudos to that. You seem like a really mature and responsibly guy for the job and you don't misbehave or anything. I say, you got it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove 'Final Result: Approved' Ren, you have proven to us that you know what you're doing. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Synchro37 Hello, Im here re-apply to become a chat mod. I believe I have the right criteria than before when I first applied. I was asked to get more edits and my edits have gone up to about 950 (My main over 700 with and over 70% total). I continue to edit daily on the wiki best I can. I also am on chat often like everyday often nowadays I am on chat only 4-5 hours or higher but on weekends I come on almost the whole day. I get along with most users on chat and help others. I have been here for about... hmmm 9 MONTHS :O. I believe that I can get the job because I have worked my butt off and spend time here everyday ^-^, I am happy to be here and the reason why I want to apply is I want to help the wiki in every shape or form and will NOT leave until I do so because I believe this wiki has enough strength to keep going for a long time and I want to be part of it. Thank You for your time reading this. -- CHEESE N CRACKERS 22:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove So let's see, over 700 edits in mainspace; that's good, right? Well not in your case Synch, I've overviewed your recent edits and they are pretty mediocre. *#1 Why isn't "bey" capitalized, and you could have just combined them with the first Trivia piece. *#2 He also "wear" a dark blue belt? You also should not use "aren't" as we do not allow them in our articles. *#3 Because it is not was not released alone; what the? While we have 5 Chat Moderators; not counting admins or bots. We really do not need any at this time but we could have made one exception for you; had your edits actually been good; it is also not just three bad edits you made, but even more.. Another problem is that your edits are quite minor and you do not seem to check the "Minor edit" box in the editing page when you do so. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Synch, but you still need to prove us that you are actually worthy of being a Chat Mod. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Oki :) Time to get to work again. Flash1234 I applied before and I got disapproved, but now I have got over 2,250 edits. And been here for 7 months now. I think I have the right things to qualify. Dragon Emperor Pierce Hello. I am requesting to become a Chat Moderator if a position is open eventually or is open. I feel as if I have been here long enough which has been about 11 months now and have a fair amount of edits. I think I am qualified enough and I am also on chat most of the time. I am friendly user who has been a good edition to this wiki. I am cool with constructive criticism so lay it on me if you will. If I am denied this will tell me what I have to do to become a better user. Well thanks for reading. I ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ Dʀᴀɢᴏɴ Eᴍᴘᴇʀᴏʀ! (talk) 02:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Honestly, I do not understand why everyone wants to become a Chat Moderator all of a sudden, it is like they think you can just become one just because you have over a thousand edits, that is not the case. Dragon, I like you, you are a great person, but you simply do not meet the criteria we need. While yes, most of your edits are mainspace, what are they going to be of use if they are not that great at all? Edits like this, that, this and that one are just no use because you only change one or two things and should be marked as minor edits. Also, why did you put poor grammar for the third link? I am not trying to rant, but all of the edits you usually do are compromised of uploading files, uploading files and uploading files. You need to be more diverse than that if you want a Chat Modship. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' You need to understand Pierce; if you do not actually make your edits good and be more diverse than uploading files, I do not know what to say. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) GlareMedusaTH170EWD Hello. I am GlareMedusaTH170EWD. Although I joined in November, I already have 315 edits as of now, and out of those 315, I have 257 edits on articles. My mainspace edits are 81% of all my edits. Most of my edits I've done are big edits, that make the page a lot better. I'm on the wiki everyday, unless I have major studying to do for an upcoming exam, and whenever I go on, I go onto the chat. Although I think you will disapprove because of my time on the wiki and the amount of edits I have, I'm just going to ask anyways. Thanks, GlareMedusaTH170EWD (talk) 03:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) |} Approve Disapprove *'We already have the maximum number of mods': We already have plenty of mods. If we loose more mods we can consider you later on, but for now, I have to say no.''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 02:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) *I don't deem it fair to use the above as a reason at all. It isn't a reason to stop anyone from becoming a mod, and certainly isn't a reason to give a definitive no. However Medusa, I don't think you're quite ready for a Chat Mod placement. I rarely see you in Chat and I don't think the quality of your edits is as best as it can be (not trying to be rude). If you can work on these points, I may begin to consider this. Best of luck! --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)''']] 16:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ----